Algumas razões
by GrazielaL
Summary: Não é compreensível, nem racional. O amor assume mil e uma facetas, algumas lindas, outras dolorosas, mas todas elas verdadeiras. Coletânea de oneshots românticas. Sesshoumaru e Rin
1. Apresentação

Oi! Esse projeto é uma coletânea de oneshots românticas, algumas tristes, algumas meio engraçadas, mas todas falando sobre amor.

Volta e meia, eu tenho idéias para oneshots. Essas idéias não são exatamente magníficas, não são do tipo que tu lês e dizes "Essa é a estória mais interessante e original que eu já li em toda a minha vida!", mas são estórias, e eu não consigo deixar de escrever uma coisa que fica na minha cabeça martelando, tomando forma, me lembrando de sua existência...

Quando decidi que abriria esse espaço, decidi também que só escreveria aqui estórias cujo casal principal seja o meu favorito: Sesshoumaru e Rin. Claro que, em algumas delas, vocês poderão ver outros casais, mas o foco estará sempre neles, ok?

As oneshots que postarei aqui falam de amor, de encontros e desencontros, de romantismo, loucura e sofrimento. São estórias simples, que, sozinhas, talvez fossem simples _demais_, medíocres... Mas, no conjunto, elas assumem uma temática interessante: as mil e uma facetas dos relacionamentos amorosos.

Pensei em muitos nomes para dar à coletânea, mas não conseguia me decidir por nenhum... Então eu fiquei ouvindo uma das minhas músicas favoritas, de um dos meus cantores favoritos. O nome dela é "Love is Hard", do James Morrison e, pra mim, é uma das expressões mais sinceras e verdadeiras do amor.

Ele mostra, com essa música, tudo de ruim que o amor pode te fazer, mas ainda assim, encara cada um desses "malefícios" como uma qualidade, uma bênção... Enfim, uma razão pra se amar.

Nenhuma das oneshots será baseada nessa música, mas eu gostaria que vocês soubessem sob qual lógica eu criei esse eu porei a letra original, e também a tradução para o português.

Bjos! Obrigada por lerem essa nota imensa de abertura!

____

**Love Is Hard – James Morrison**

_I see lovers in the streets  
Walking without a care  
They wear it out loud  
Like there's something in the air  
Oh well, I don't care_

_They're treading lightly  
No they don't sink in  
There's no tracks to follow  
They don't care where they're going  
And if they're lucky yeah they'll they'll get to see  
And if they're really really lucky  
They'll get to feel_

_And it kicks so hard  
It breaks your bones  
Cuts so deep  
It hits your soul  
Tears you skin  
And makes your blood flow  
It's better that you know  
That love is hard_

_Love takes hostages  
And gives them pain  
Gives someone the power  
To hurt you again and again  
Oh but they don't care_

_And if they're lucky yeah they'll they'll get to see  
And if they're really really lucky  
Then they'll get to feel  
And if they're they're truely blessed  
Then they'll get to believe  
And if you're damned, you'll never let yourself be deceived_

_And it kicks so hard  
It breaks your bones  
Cuts so deep  
It hits your soul  
Tears your skin  
And makes your blood flow  
It's better that you know  
_

_And it kicks so hard  
Breaks your bones  
Cuts so deep  
It hits your soul  
Tears your skin  
And makes your blood flow  
It's better that you know  
That love is hard_

_It kicks so hard  
It breaks your bones  
It cuts so deep  
It hits your soul  
Tears your skin  
And makes your blood flow  
It's better that we know  
That love is hard  
Love is hard  
Love is hard_

_If it was easy it wouldn't mean nothing, no!_

__

**Tradução**

_Eu vejo amantes pelas ruas,__  
Andando, despreocupados__  
Se declaram em voz alta,  
__Como se houvesse algo no ar  
Bem, eu não ligo_

_Eles pisam leve, sem afundar__  
Não há trilhas a seguir,__  
Eles não ligam para onde estão indo__  
E se eles tiverem sorte,__  
É, eles vão, eles vão ver__  
Se eles tiverem muita, muita sorte,  
Eles chegarão a sentir...  
_

_Isso chuta tão forte, que quebra seus ossos  
__Corta tão fundo, que atinge sua alma  
__Rasga a sua pele, e faz seu sangue escorrer  
Então é melhor que você saiba,  
Que o amor é difícil_

_O amor toma reféns,  
E lhes apresenta à dor,  
Dá a uma pessoa o poder  
De te machucar de novo, e de novo  
Oh, mas eles não ligam  
E se eles tiverem sorte,  
É, eles vão, eles vão ver  
Se eles tiverem muita, muita sorte,  
Eles chegarão a sentir  
Se eles forem realmente abençoados,  
Chegarão a acreditar  
E se você é maldito, nunca vai se permitir ser enganado_

_Isso chuta tão forte, que quebra seus ossos  
Corta tão fundo, que atinge sua alma  
Rasga a sua pele, e faz seu sangue escorrer  
Então é melhor que você saiba..._

_Isso chuta tão forte, que quebra seus ossos  
Corta tão fundo, que atinge sua alma  
Rasga a sua pele, e faz seu sangue escorrer  
Então é melhor que você saiba,  
Que o amor é difícil_

_Isso chuta tão forte, que quebra seus ossos  
Corta tão fundo, que atinge sua alma  
Rasga a sua pele, e faz seu sangue escorrer  
Então é melhor que você saiba,  
Que o amor é difícil  
O amor é difícil  
O amor é difícil_

_Se fosse fácil, não significaria absolutamente nada_

___________

Lyricals from: jamesmorrisonmusic(.)com  
Translated by: Graziela Leon  
Ps: escutem a música (tem no site) ela é linda!


	2. Carpe Diem

**Essa aqui, apesar de ser Sesshoumaru e Rin na essência, terá uma pequena cena com outro casal... Não posso dizer qual é. Leiam, por favor. Tem muito mais diálogos nessa aqui do que eu geralmente me permito, mas estou tentando me livrar de alguns vícios literários.**

**Bjos, amo vcs!**

.

.

**Carpe Diem  
**

_Por Graziela Leon_

.

Sango ligou o gravador e olhou para frente. Era a primeira entrevista importante que ela fazia para aquela revista; Sesshoumaru Taisho, o "Homem do Ano", que, nos últimos doze meses, fez quadruplicar os rendimentos da empresa de mineração pela qual era responsável. Ela estava terrivelmente nervosa, mas o homem a sua frente parecia portar uma tranqüilidade perturbadora. Ele quase sorria, com sua confiança característica. Confiança essa que os jornais chamavam de "charme", o que lhe rendeu os rótulos de "conquistador" e "mulherengo".

Sango fez as perguntas básicas que constavam no seu roteiro, e a conversa acabou fluindo naturalmente. Apesar da fama de fechado, ele era uma companhia agradável, sempre muito educado e solícito para com ela. Exatamente o tipo de pessoa que sempre deve ter tido aquilo que desejava. Então ela começou a entrar no nível mais pessoal da conversa, na tentativa de extrair as informações que seu editor queria que ela extraísse.

- Certamente que o senhor tem visto os comentários a seu respeito, nos tablóides ultimamente – ele confirmou – O que acha do que eles têm dito, sobre o fato de o senhor trabalhar demais, e de não ter uma namorada?

- Eu não estou namorando, porque não estou interessado em ninguém, no momento, e não vejo forma mais gratificante de ocupar o meu tempo, visto que estou solteiro, do que trabalhando.

Sango sorriu. Ele sempre dava respostas de uma lógica simples, fazendo ela sentir como se suas perguntas fossem estupidamente óbvias.

- Então, você concorda com os comentários de que troca de namorada com relativa facilidade?

- A paixão é assim, moça. Ela é, por essência, rápida e efêmera. É hipocrisia dizer que alguém fica apaixonado por bastante tempo. Você não deve confundir paixão com amor; o amor é duradouro, a paixão não.

- Sei que posso estar sendo invasiva, mas...Então, você já _amou_?

Ele riu, mostrando seus dentes muito brancos. Sango pôde perceber que, apesar do sorriso, ele tornara-se melancólico, no instante em que ela fizera aquela pergunta.

- Sim, já amei.

- Alguém que conheçamos? Quero dizer, alguma das suas recentes namoradas?

Sango corou ao perceber como havia soado interessada naquele assunto. Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se tornaram mais brandos, e seu sorriso ainda mais divertido, como se aquela hipótese fosse muito engraçada, pra não dizer absurda.

- Não, moça... – ele ficou distante, de repente, focando algum ponto na parede atrás de Sango – O nome dela era Rin, e ela morava na casa ao lado da minha. Descobri que a amava quando tínhamos uns onze anos de idade...

- Onze anos? – Sango interrompeu – Está falando sobre amor de crianças?

- Sem interesses escusos, ou luxúria, nada pra se pedir em troca, mas ainda assim, um grande carinho e comprometimento mútuo... – ele a olhou com muita seriedade – Me desculpe, moça, mas não vejo uma expressão de amor mais verdadeira que essa – Sango resignou-se, havia alguma razão no que ele falava – Éramos crianças, sim, mas tínhamos um tipo de ligação que poucos adultos conseguem experimentar em uma vida inteira. Rin era especial, ela tinha um magnetismo que fazia com que todos gostassem dela. E eu era um garoto muito chato, acho que nem meus pais gostavam de mim, naquela época – Ele voltou a rir, e Sango percebeu a nostalgia na qual ele estava embebido – Quando ela vinha conversar comigo, na janela do seu quarto, eu nem acreditava na minha sorte. Nossa! Ela realmente gostava da minha companhia, e isso era um mistério pra mim...

"Com o tempo, eu acho que acabei absorvendo um pouquinho da personalidade dela, e ela da minha... Nos tornamos dois pivetes, atormentando os vizinhos – Ele voltou a rir, com as lembranças que o assaltaram. Sango imaginava o porquê de ele estar contando aquilo para alguém que sequer conhecia – Mas, com aquele rosto de anjo que ela tinha, ninguém nunca ficava zangado com Rin, e eles estavam começando a agir da mesma maneira comigo. Quando eu a beijei pela primeira vez, achei que ela fosse me encher de insultos, ou me bater... Então ela pôs as mãos na cintura e disse, com toda aquela arrogância de menina: 'Pensei que nunca fosse tomar a iniciativa!'. Ninguém nos entendia; crianças daquela idade costumam ter verdadeira aversão pelo sexo oposto, e nós dois éramos inseparáveis."

Sango percebeu que ele havia terminado seu relato, e ficou desesperada com a possibilidade de ele não falar mais no assunto.

- E onde ela está agora? Vocês ainda mantêm contato, depois do rompimento?

Ele sorriu e mordeu o lábio, como que para segurar alguma reação que não gostaria de ter, sacudindo levemente a cabeça.

- Rin morreu de leucemia aos quinze anos, e era minha namorada, na época – Sango não pôde evitar sua expressão de surpresa, diante da notícia – Pra falar a verdade, nós nunca chegamos a terminar o namoro.

- Eu sinto muito...

- Não tanto quanto eu.

- Então, nunca mais amou, depois que ela se foi?

A pergunta não foi por causa da entrevista. Assim como Sesshoumaru, Sango já nem mais se lembrava do gravador. Mas ela se sentia ligada àquela história, como se fosse amiga deles. De certa forma, ela havia sido uma amiga, naquele momento. Era uma história que Sesshoumaru não comentava, mas havia contado a ela por alguma razão. Talvez ele precisasse, enfim, falar sobre aquilo com alguém, e não tenha levado em consideração que ela era uma jornalista, quando o assunto surgiu. Tudo o que ela sabia, é que precisava saber mais sobre aquela história triste.

-Oh, não moça... É claro que amei. E ainda amo. – Sango ergueu suas sobrancelhas, não compreendia – Amo Rin da mesma maneira. E a amei durante cada segundo, todos esses anos, com a mesma dedicação de quando era um menino... Tive relacionamentos, sim, todos sabem disso. Mas, eu lhe disse agora pouco, o amor é duradouro, muito duradouro. E a morte, moça, não é nada, não muda nada. Não mudou o que sinto.

Eles ouviram leves batidas na porta, e um rapaz de terno entrou, anunciando que Sesshoumaru estava atrasado para um outro compromisso. Ele se levantou, e estendeu a mão direita para ela, em cumprimento.

- Desculpe-me, senhorita...?

- Senhora – Sango corrigiu – Sango Houshi.

- Pois bem, senhora Houshi. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, e um prazer maior poder conversar com a senhora. Espero tê-la ajudado, com licença.

E ele saiu.

- Não tem idéia do quanto – Sango disse para a sala vazia.

Ela juntou suas coisas com rapidez, e saiu da casa, acompanhada por um dos seguranças. Entrou em seu carro, mas não conseguiu dar a partida. De dentro da bolsa, ela pegou o gravador digital que usava para trabalhar, e escutou tudo novamente. Sem hesitação, pressionou um pequeno botão prateado na lateral do aparelho, e apagou os últimos sete minutos da entrevista.

Não era seu direito contar ao mundo o que havia sido confiado apenas a ela. O sentimento que aquele homem mantinha pela menina morta era delicado demais, puro demais, para cair no conhecimento do público, ser enxovalhado, investigado e banalizado pela imprensa. Ela voltou a jogar o aparelho dentro da bolsa, e dirigiu para casa o mais rápido que pôde.

...

Miroku estava dormindo quando ela chegou. Sango sentou-se na beirada da cama, e afagou os cabelos dele, o fazendo acordar com o toque.

- Já falei que te amo, hoje? – ela disse ao marido ainda sonolento, quando a olhou.

Ele a puxou para deitar-se ao seu lado, e acariciou seu rosto com cuidado.

- Está triste... O que houve?

Ela se aconchegou mais a ele. Estava triste, de certo modo, mas não queria falar a respeito.

- Nada. Apenas me abraça – ele obedeceu – Eu te amo.

- Também te amo, Sango.

Ela ficou horas acordada, sentindo os braços do marido ao redor de si, a respiração dele ficar mais calma quando voltou a dormir. Sango adormeceu pensando no quanto era agraciada por ter Miroku ali, e no quanto ficaria despedaçada se algum dia o perdesse.

Porque nunca se sabe o que a vida pode nos trazer, ela decidiu que aproveitaria o máximo possível de sua própria felicidade.

FIM

.

**Gente, eu fiz essa one em menos de três horas... A inspiração me acertou como um tiro, e eu comecei a escrever imediatamente. Espero que tenham gostado e, principalmente, **_**pensado bastante**_** com ela. Não desperdicem tempo, amores...**

**Carpe Diem**

**R&R**


	3. Dois

**Essa aqui não deveria ser a segunda oneshot postada, mas achei legal que ela fosse, já que o título é "Dois". Isso mesmo, esse é o ****nome**** da one, e não simplesmente a "numeração" dela... Vocês vão entender... Boa leitura!**

**.**

**.**

**Dois**

_Por Graziela Leon_

.

.

- Rin, você me ama?

Ela ficou paralisada. Decidiu que, talvez, fosse melhor ele pensar que ela estava adormecida, então não moveu um único músculo. Ele a abraçou com mais força, trazendo-a mais junto de si, e mexeu-lhe nos cabelos.

- Vamos, eu sei que está acordada, não precisa fingir...

Ela abriu os grandes olhos castanhos, e ergueu o queixo para encará-lo. A expressão dele era gentil, levemente divertida, diante de seu comportamento infantil. Rin se revirou levemente entre os braços que a envolviam.

- De onde você tira essas coisas? – Ela resmungou, forçando a voz para parecer rouca e sonolenta, ao invés de confusa e constrangida – Está tarde, Sesshoumaru, vamos dormir...

- Apenas responda à minha pergunta – A voz dele era firme, mas não autoritária. Rin sabia que ele não deixaria aquilo assim; iria querer uma resposta – Quero saber se me ama.

Ela ergueu os braços, e os enlaçou no pescoço de Sesshoumaru, beijando toda a extensão de seu maxilar.

- Você sabe qual é a minha resposta – Ele ficou rígido, sem corresponder aos carinhos dela, e Rin percebeu. Não agradava a Sesshoumaru os subterfúgios que ela costumava usar, para se esquivar desse tipo de assunto – Ora, por favor, Sesshoumaru! Acha mesmo que eu ficaria _dois anos_ ao seu lado se não o amasse? Sabe muito bem que eu te amo, não sei porque ainda insiste nisso...

Ela se desvencilhou dele, virou-se, ficando deitada de costas, dando chutes para desenrolar os lençóis das próprias pernas. Sesshoumaru se manteve exatamente na mesma posição que estava, e Rin imaginou que, dessa vez, demonstrar aborrecimento não o havia feito se sentir culpado.

- Ainda pensa nele? – Sesshoumaru se apoiou sobre o cotovelo, erguendo-se um pouco para olhar para ela – No Kohako?

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Rin, e instintivamente, ela puxou os cobertores mais para junto do corpo. Ponderou se deveria responder à pergunta, ou fingir-se ofendida.

- Kohako está morto – Disse por fim, sem emoção – Morto e enterrado, há muito tempo...

- Mas você o amava, não é mesmo?

Rin virou-se para ele, se aconchegando em seu peito como um gatinho, mas mantendo seus olhos firmes no olhar dele.

- Você estava lá, se lembra como foi... – Ele a enlaçou pela cintura, as mãos brincando em suas costas – Eu e ele estávamos noivos, lembra? Íamos nos casar...

- É óbvio que eu me lembro – ele a interrompeu, com um leve rancor na voz – Eu era o melhor amigo da noiva, e teria sido seu padrinho, se... – ele parou, deixando o restante da frase pairando no ar: "se Kohako não tivesse morrido...".

- Então, qual o problema? Ele era meu noivo, eu o amei, naturalmente – Ela o tocou no rosto – Mas Kohako morreu, pouco tempo antes do casamento. E você estava lá, ao meu lado, me consolando, me apoiando... – Rin selou-lhe os lábios rapidamente – E eu me apaixonei de novo, Sesshoumaru. Eu amo _você_, agora.

Ele sorriu diante da resposta, e a beijou, demoradamente.

- Eu fiquei do seu lado, a consolei, carreguei a sua dor comigo... É, eu fiz isso, mas não foi simplesmente porque eu era seu melhor amigo, Rin – Ele pôs uma mecha dos fios castanhos dela atrás da sua orelha – Mas também porque eu _já_ te amava... Estava desesperado com a possibilidade de ver você se casar, mas vê-la sofrer daquele jeito foi muito pior... Acho que eu sempre amei você.

Mas Sesshoumaru não compreendeu a ambigüidade presente na resposta de Rin. Ele perguntou se ela "amava" Kohako, ou seja, um amor passado, que já findara no presente. Mas ela não disse "Eu o amava", e sim "Eu o amei", indicando assim, apenas a forma como se sentia sobre ele em um tempo passado. Rin nunca afirmou que seu sentimento havia findado.

Algumas horas mais tarde, ela permanecia acordada, enquanto sentia a respiração morna e calma de Sesshoumaru, adormecido, arrepiar a sua pele. Ela pensava sobre seus sentimentos.

"_É uma pena, Sesshoumaru"_ pensava ela, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele "_que o amor não seja do mesmo jeito que os livros nos dizem... É verdade que eu o amo, e penso que, mesmo que Kohako não tivesse morrido, teria me apaixonado por você, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas ele não está aqui, para poder me decepcionar, me magoar, e me fazer correr para os seus braços, não há nada que vá me fazer odiá-lo, ou desprezá-lo. A morte tem dessas coisas; faz com que esqueçamos os defeitos daqueles que se foram, os torna inatingíveis" _lágrimas teimosas percorreram o rosto de Rin _"Infelizmente, o amor não é um sentimento que segue uma cartilha, ou que obedeça aos preceitos que decidirmos que ele deve obedecer. Eu te amo, Sesshoumaru, mas isso não significa que eu deixei de amar Kohako. E o mais triste, nisso tudo, é que eu não consigo amar nenhum dos dois completamente. Nós machucamos a nós mesmos, meu amor, por pensarmos que as coisas vão ser sempre certas, sempre justas. Mas, infelizmente, nada é assim"._

Fim

**Bem, espero que tenha sido interessante... Deve ter muita gente com raiva da Rin, agora, mas eu gostaria que vocês tentassem ver as coisas pelo lado dela... Ninguém manda no coração e, afinal, quem foi que disse que o amor é igual com todo mundo?**

**Pelo menos, ela não mentiu em nenhum momento... Espero as reviews de vocês. Quem comentou a one anterior, recebeu a minha resposta, e saibam que eu responderei TODAS as reviews que eu receber por aqui.**

**Posto a próxima ainda essa semana.... Ah! *Propaganda* Se estiverem à procura de uma long legal de ler, dêem uma passadinha no meu perfil e confiram "Correndo Atrás", meu trabalho mais atual sobre Sesshoumaru e Rin. Modéstia bem à parte, vale muito a pena ler!!  
XOXO!**


	4. Nada Normal

**Conforme o prometido, "o terceiro conto, ainda essa semana" aqui está ele.****Apesar de ser a terceira a ser postada, essa aqui foi a primeira oneshot que eu idealizei pra essa coletânea – ou, em outras palavras, o motivo pelo qual eu iniciei o projeto – e a segunda que finalizei.  
Não saiu exatamente como eu tinha planejado, mas nenhuma delas fica, não é mesmo? Espero que gostem... Vejo vocês no pé da página!**

**.**

**Nada Normal**

_Por Graziela Leon_

_._

.

Ele dorme, tranqüilo. Eu cuido seu sono, inquieta.  
Meu menino. O motivo pelo qual modifiquei toda a minha vida...

Eu nunca fui a mais correta das garotas, mas também não era exatamente o tipo "problemática". Aliás, eu sempre fui terrivelmente comum, ou, melhor dizendo, eu era _normal_. Pais normais, vida normal, amigos normais.

Meus amigos normais faziam coisas normais, iam a lugares normais, davam festas normais, e se comportavam normalmente. Ah! Claro, eles também tinham amigos, que tinham amigos – todos eles, pessoas perfeitamente normais – e, vez por outra, o amigo de um amigo, tornava-se amigo também. Foi como eu o conheci; o cara mais incomum e fora da normalidade que poderia cruzar a minha vida. Seu nome era Sesshoumaru – mas Sesshoumaru "de quê" eu não poderia dizer, já que nunca soube.

Jaqueta jeans escura, Harley Davison, e um olhar capaz de derreter um iceberg... Ele era fascinante, com suas histórias sobre os lugares mais estranhos que se poderia imaginar, por onde ele já havia passado, e aquele jeito de não se importar muito com o que os outros pensavam. Eu tinha outros amigos assim, obviamente – sempre existe aquele cara que pensa ser o James Dean reencarnado – e não era a aparência, tampouco as experiências, que faziam ele ser tão diferente dos outros. Eu nem ser dizer ao certo o que ele tinha de tão especial, talvez fossem apenas os meus hormônios apitando... Ou talvez, o fato de que ele era _livre_.

Eu realmente invejava isso. Não que eu fosse uma prisioneira, ou algo do gênero... De fato, eu tinha acabado de atingir a maioridade, e dava meus primeiros passos em direção à minha "independência" – coisas como formar carreira, trabalhar, morar sozinha, sabe?, tudo dentro da normalidade. Mas eu me sentia meio... como explicar?... _Enraizada_, presa no chão, seguindo aquele caminho previsível que me levaria a uma vida medíocre, absolutamente normal. Era o que os outros esperavam de mim; era o que eu esperava de mim mesma.

Ele foi a minha válvula de escape, foi a coisa mais incrível e louca que aconteceu na minha vida – Bem, talvez a _segunda_ coisa mais incrível e louca – e foi, de longe, o cara que eu mais amei até hoje.

Um mês. Um mês mágico, romântico, apaixonado e perfeito. Mas apenas _um mês_. Parecia que seria pra sempre, mas eu não poderia prendê-lo, cortar suas asas e obrigá-lo a fincar suas raízes comigo. Se ele o fizesse, estaria matando o cara imprevisível e cheio de vida que eu amava tanto. Sesshoumaru começou a se tornar inquieto, falando sobre a Austrália, e um amigo biólogo que estudava os animais do deserto australiano, sobre a cabana que ele tinha deixado na Indonésia, e de como eu iria me apaixonar por um certo vilarejo no alto de uma montanha da Argentina. Ele disse que me amava, que queria que eu fosse junto com ele pra qualquer lugar, pra todos os lugares. Disse que queria casar comigo.

Aí minhas raízes se encravaram mais no solo firme e confiável da vida que eu tinha. Eu tive medo de deixar o conforto da minha casa, meus planos medíocres, meu emprego estúpido. Tive medo de largar tudo o que eu conhecia, tive medo de que eu fosse apenas mais uma, das muitas que ele deveria levar por aí, nas suas viagens. Tive medo de me arrepender depois e, ironicamente, me arrependi muito disso.

Ele não se zangou com isso. Ele, que entendia a liberdade tão bem, me deixou livre pra escolher o que eu achava melhor pra mim. Ele nunca me pressionou, não me chantageou, nem me tratou como sua propriedade. Mas deixou claro que não deixaria de me amar, fosse qual fosse a distância entre nós.

Acho que ele entendeu os meus medos, mesmo que eu não os tenha justificado. Sesshoumaru entendia que eu não era assim tão madura, a ponto de me desligar tão completamente do meu mundinho pequeno. Ele foi embora, me prometendo que, algum dia, voltaria pra mim. Eu fiquei torcendo pra que, nesse dia, então, um de nós dois tivesse mudado o bastante pra que pudéssemos ficar juntos, aqui, ou no mundo inteiro, que fosse.

Cerca de duas semanas depois que ele foi embora, eu descobri uma coisa. Sesshoumaru poderia não demonstrar sua possessividade, podia não me tratar como sendo "sua", mas eu descobri que ele era possessivo. Tão possessivo que me deixou uma lembrança, pra que eu não esquecesse dele nem por um dia sequer.

Eu estava grávida, carregando em mim esse menino lindo que agora dorme sossegado no bercinho, e que fez a minha vida "normal" virar de cabeça pra baixo. Digamos que um filho não era algo que estava nos meus planos, e foi uma surpresa que fez meus pais ficarem absolutamente decepcionados comigo. Eu tive que me virar em duas pra tomar conta dele, desde que dei à luz, há catorze meses, e acabei aprendendo a não me importar muito com a opinião das pessoas.

Aos dezenove anos, eu achava que era difícil cuidar de mim mesma sozinha, e hoje eu vejo o quanto é _extremamente_ complicado cuidar de outra pessoa, que depende total e exclusivamente de mim. Amadurecer "na marra" foi a única maneira de não enlouquecer.

Sesshoumaru não sabe que é pai, afinal, é bem difícil de encontrar alguém que não tem pouso fixo, mas acho que ele ficaria orgulhoso de ver que, mesmo sem falar mais do que cinco palavrinhas, o filho dele tem aquele mesmo olhar incendiário. Nosso menino se chama Heikou¹, um nome japonês que tirei de um livro, e que significa "equilíbrio"; é exótico, e achei que Sesshoumaru aprovaria.

Eu estava pronta pra ir atrás dele, quando descobri que estava esperando Heikou. Eu iria vasculhar o mundo inteiro atrás de Sesshoumaru, até encontrá-lo, mas, então, eu não poderia mais pensar só em mim. Eu tinha um filho, e esse filho teria necessidades.

Não foi fácil, não foi nada fácil. Eu perdi muitas coisas, muitas oportunidades, até mesmo alguns amigos. Meus pais acabaram aceitando minha decisão de ter essa criança, mas deixaram claro que não iriam assumir nenhuma responsabilidade pelos meus erros. Foi uma grande besteira, engravidar; um descuido injustificável, mas eu não posso dizer que me arrependo. Heikou é a maior alegria da minha vida, apesar de tudo, e não tem como me arrepender quando eu olho pra ele – já não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem esse garoto.

Só espero que Sesshoumaru cumpra a sua promessa, e volte pra mim. E, juro por tudo que é mais sagrado, espero que ele faça isso antes que Heikou seja grande o suficiente pra fazer perguntas sobre o pai. Não quero que meu filho cresça pensando que ele foi apenas o fruto de uma aventura impensada da desmiolada da mãe dele, nem que o pai me abandonou grávida, sem nunca voltar pra saber o que tinha acontecido.

Eu espero que meu filho possa crescer em uma – sei que vai parecer engraçado – família _normal_, com um pai e uma mãe que o amem, que _se_ amem... Infelizmente, eu não posso fazer nada nesse sentido. Nada além de continuar amando o pai dele, aonde quer que esteja, e esperar, pacientemente, que ele venha bater na minha porta.

.

.  
_________

**¹Nota**: O nome "Heikou" foi primeiramente utilizado pela ficwriter Queenrj na fanfiction "A Batalha Perdida de Sesshoumaru". Desde então, pra mim, qualquer filho de Sesshoumaru e Rin _tem_ que se chamar Heikou. Agradeço à Queen por ter, gentilmente, cedido o nome do personagem pra que eu pudesse utilizá-lo nessa one - Ela também me prometeu que não vai desistir das fics, e que postará em breve... Vou cobrar isso!

Fim

.

**E aí? O que acharam???? Eu **_**realmente**_** gostaria de receber reviews nessa aqui, porque, como já disse, ela é o motivo pelo qual eu iniciei a coletânea, e seria MUITO bom saber a opinião de vocês!!!**

**Sério, galera... Quem escreve sabe bem do que eu estou falando. É horrível tu postar alguma coisa, que deu o maior trabalho pra escrever – que se tornou quase como um filho pra ti – e receber nenhuma review, ou apenas umas notinhas, que dizem só "continua"... Eu sou SUPER detalhista, gosto de saber cada reação que as pessoas tiveram ao ler, levo todas as opiniões em consideração, e amo receber críticas.**

**I'm ****Begging****!!!!! Por favor, cliquem nesse botãozinho verde-simpático aqui embaixo... Dediquem dois míseros minutinhos a fazer uma Graziela feliz!  
XOXO!!!!**


	5. Sorte

Oi! Quanto a essa one... Eu Pensei diversas e diversas vezes se eu deveria _mesmo_ postá-la - e vcs vão entender quando lerem -, mas, por fim, decidi que deveria postá-la... **Uma estória não publicada é apenas um emaranhado de palavras sem sentido. **

Não pretendia postar tão cedo, mas como escrevi uma nova ontem, achei melhor postar logo. Boa Leitura! (E não deixem seus pais lerem...)

.

_"Estória fictícia, com pessoas e eventos fictícios; sem fins lucrativos. Inu Yasha, e todos os personagens relacionados pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi. Proibida a reprodução e/ou publicação."  
_

_**.**_

**Sorte**

_Por Graziela Leon_

_._

"**_Sorte, sorte na vida. Filhos feitos de amor..."  
_**Cidade Negra

_.  
_

Ondas calmas alcançavam a margem da praia, e o vento que vinha do mar esvoaçava os cabelos castanhos dela, sentada na areia, e fazia com que parecesse um ser mítico, encantado.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou silenciosamente, deixando que o barulho do mar escondesse sua presença. Rin estava totalmente absorta, contemplando o horizonte que, em poucas horas, começaria a escurecer. Ela quase deu um pulo quando ele passou uma fina corrente dourada em torno de seu pescoço. Os dedos levemente frios tocaram sua pele, aquecida pelo sol, quando ele fechou a jóia na altura de sua nuca, sob os cabelos, e um arrepio percorreu a coluna dela.

Rin levou a mão ao colo, e tocou o pingente; era um pequeno anjo dourado.

- Feliz aniversário – ela apenas lhe sorriu, e ele sentou na areia, a seu lado – O que quer de presente? Pode pedir qualquer coisa...

Ela levou a mão ao colar novamente.

- Mas você já me deu um presente!

- Isso?! – ele riu – Não... Comprei isso porque achei que você iria gostar dele, mas não é, exatamente, o seu presente de aniversário. Vamos... Não tem nada que queira?

Ela pensou por um instante. Havia uma coisa, sim, mas ela não sabia exatamente como pedir.

- Bom... A única coisa que me falta aqui é... Ah, Sesshoumaru! Você sabe... – Olhou para ele, que parecia não saber de nada – Eu quero um filho.

- Rin... Nós já falamos que... – Ele suspirou profundamente – Definitivamente não. Peça outra coisa.

- Porque não, Sesshoumaru? Porque não podemos ter um bebezinho? Você sempre diz que não, mas nunca diz o porquê! **Um filho seu**, é a única coisa que eu quero!

Sesshoumaru passou as mãos lentamente pelo próprio rosto, tentando organizar os pensamentos, ou melhor, os sentimentos. Virou-se para ela, e ficou de joelhos no chão, sentado sobre os tornozelos.

- Rin, você não se lembra de como era a nossa vida antes de eu te trazer pra essa praia? Quem éramos, ou como nós vivíamos?

Os olhos de Rin pareceram perder o foco, e suas sobrancelhas se moveram. Ela não olhava para ele, mas para as próprias mãos, postas no colo.

- É estranho, mas... – ela sacudia a cabeça, sorrindo um pouco – Eu não consigo lembrar... Quer dizer, eu consigo ver alguns rostos... Tem algumas pessoas, eu _sei_ que as conheço, ouço elas falando, mas... Eu simplesmente não consigo me lembrar de quem são, ou qual a relação delas comigo... Eu não me lembro de nada antes de... de... – o rosto dela se iluminou, e ela lhe deu um olhar travesso – Desde aquela noite em que você entrou no meu quarto, e me mostrou o quanto somos perfeitos juntos... Acho que não importa muito o que aconteceu antes disso, não é?

A última frase dela veio como um bálsamo nas feridas abertas de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu também acho, minha querida. Mas lembra-se ao menos de qual é o seu nome?

Ela riu para ele, como se a pergunta fosse o maior de todos os absurdos.

- Claro que lembro, é Rin... Rin... Rin Taishou! – Ela abriu um sorriso radiante para Sesshoumaru, que parecia apreensivo – É Isso, não é? Somos casados...

Sesshoumaru se deixou sorrir levemente, e tocou o rosto dela com a palma da mão, em um carinho lento.

- É sim... Não importa o que digam, somos... _casados_ – Rin se inclinou para ele, com um riso sonoro e o beijou durante longos minutos. Foi ele quem interrompeu o beijo – É melhor você entrar, Rin... já está aqui há muito tempo, vai pegar uma insolação. Peça à empregada para te fazer um lanche, eu vou logo depois de você.

Ela se levantou, ainda sorridente, e lhe deu mais um beijo rápido, antes de se afastar.

- Não acabamos aquele assunto, viu Sesshoumaru? – Ela disse, enquanto ia em direção à casa – Eu não vou sossegar enquanto não tiver nos braços um menininho com os seus olhos e o meu sorriso... Mas ele pode ter o seu sorriso, também, eu não me importo... Nós dois somos mesmo bastante parecidos...

Ela desapareceu, ainda murmurando planos para a criança que tanto queria. Sesshoumaru apoiou a testa na palma das mãos e sufocou um grito de desespero. Tivera, durante dois anos, a vida perfeita, em seu pequeno paraíso à beira-mar, mas agora tudo parecia querer desmoronar sobre sua cabeça.

- O que você faria, pai? – ele perguntou para o horizonte vazio, enquanto o mar ficava mais agitado com a proximidade do pôr-do-sol – O que faria se descobrisse o que eu fiz?

Ele fechou os olhos e pôde ver, como se estivesse acontecendo agora, a última vez em que falou com o pai. Seu jeito austero, firme, conservador. Sua voz grave, sempre tão controlada.

" – _Não sei porque foi que você inventou essa maldita viagem de barco, Sesshoumaru, mas Rin está muito empolgada, não pára de falar a respeito... Sabe bem que eu não posso ir com vocês, então espero que tome conta dela. Sua irmã é muito distraída, e você sabe que ela não nada muito bem..."_

- Você nunca teria entendido, pai, nunca... Eu fui cruel, mas é melhor que você pense que nós morremos, que fomos levados pela água, pra longe dos destroços de barco que você encontrou... Melhor do que saber a verdade, do que saber que seus dois filhos... – Ele se curvou sobre os joelhos, apertando o abdome com força – Você nunca entenderia o quanto eu a amava, o quanto eu sempre a amei. Quando eu vi a maneira como ela me olhava, também... Era a minha única oportunidade, e eu me apeguei com todas as forças. Eu nunca seria feliz, sem a Rin... Mas não se preocupe, eu vou seguir as suas ordens, pai... Vou cuidar da minha irmãzinha como ninguém mais cuidaria. Amá-la da forma como ninguém nesse mundo seria capaz.

Ele passou a caminhar na mesma direção que Rin andara, prestando atenção à maneira como o vento apagara já quase totalmente o rastro que ela deixara na areia. Olhou para trás e viu como as suas pegadas eram completamente visíveis, pequenas fossas curvas e profundas.

- Você tem sorte, Rin – ele sussurrou para as marcas pequenas dos pés dela – Tem sorte porque o seu cérebro bloqueou todas as suas lembranças... Você não precisa lidar com o nosso crime diariamente. Sequer sabe que o homem com quem se deita todas as noites, o homem que você chama de marido, o seu amante, é seu irmão de sangue. – ele pôs as mãos nos bolsos e ergueu os olhos - Pena que eu não tenha tido essa mesma sorte... Pena que eu seja maldito, que _eu_ tenha sido o responsável.

Então ele voltou a entrar na casa, para viver sua vida perfeita e amaldiçoada.

**Fim**

**.**

**OI! Bem... Acho que o clima 'tá meio pesado, não? Só gostaria de deixar claro que isso é apenas uma EStória, ok? Falsa, fajuta, inventada, fictícia. Eu não aprovo, não apoio e não acho "lindo" nenhum tipo de relação incestuosa, e também não creio que essa one seja algum tipo de apologia...**

**A citação do verso, no início, foi uma idéia que tive DEPOIS de ter a oneshot escrita, ou seja, ela NÃO FOI baseada na música... Só achei que, sei lá, era uma associação interessante.**

**Espero as reviews para saber qual foi o impacto sobre vocês, beijos!**

PS: A próxima one vai ser mais leve, prometo... Já está quase terminada, mas ainda não sei que título colocar... Alguma sugestão? Ela vai ter a ver com superação, "estar junto", sofrimento e apoio mútuo. Enfim, é sobre duas pessoas que se amam, e têm que consolar uma à outra, enquanto suportam sua própria dor. Deu pra entender???? Se alguém tiver uma sugestão para o título, eu estou aceitando MESMO.

**_Clique aqui _**

**V****  
**


	6. Nos Teus Braços

**Oi, pessoas amadas!! Desculpem pela demora estúpida, mas é que, aqui em casa, no momento, nós temos ****dois computadores, ****um monitor e ****um** **modem, então fica meio complicado - tão complicado que não vou nem tentar explicar direitinho**.

**Terminei hoje, mas já estava praticamente pronta há algum tempo.**

.

**Nos teus braços**

_Por Graziela Leon_

.

.

- Fala rápido, estou sem tempo...

- _É que... Bem, olha Sesshoumaru... Eu quero que você fique calmo, está bem? O que eu vou te dizer não é nada fácil, e..._

- Certo, Inu Yasha. Ou você fala de uma vez, ou eu desligo o maldito telefone, _está bem_?

Houve um breve silêncio do outro lado da linha. Sesshoumaru já estava prestes a interromper a ligação, quando ouviu o suspiro de Inu Yasha.

- _É a Rin... Ela acabou de dar entrada aqui no hospital. Parece que foi um atropelamento, mas ela está na emergência, e eu ainda não pude ver o prontuário, então... Sesshoumaru, está me ouvindo? SESSHOUMARU?!_

Mas já não havia mais ninguém ouvindo. O telefone estava largado sobre a mesa, e ainda se ouvia a voz de Inu Yasha chamando pelo nome do irmão. Sesshoumaru saiu apressado, pegando apenas as chaves. Ele não se importou com o vento gelado de inverno, cortando seu rosto e penetrando o tecido da camiseta, e nem sequer percebeu que deixara o casaco para trás, na pressa de chegar ao hospital.

Dirigiu como um louco, e não deu a mínima para ter estacionado na entrada de ambulância – se importando da mesma forma com o guincho, que levou seu carro tão logo ele cruzou a porta de vidro. Já estava gritando com a terceira enfermeira quando Inu Yasha chegou.

- Onde ela está?! Eu quero ver a Rin!

- Calma, cara. – Inu Yasha tentou segurá-lo pelos ombros – Ela está sendo examinada, agora, você não pode entrar lá ainda.

- Não posso o diabo! Eu quero ver a minha mulher agora! – ele se voltou ao balcão de informações, fazendo com que a atendente quase começasse a chorar novamente – Rin Taishou, com S-H, aonde ela está?

- Senhor... e-eu não posso... as regras do hospital... – a atendente tremia, olhando ora para Sesshoumaru, com medo, ora para Inu Yasha, pedindo ajuda – ...si-sinto muito...

- Me escuta, Sesshoumaru – Inu Yasha o arrastava para sentar-se em uma poltrona, encostada à parede – Eu fui lá, e falei com um dos médicos que a atenderam, ok? Aparentemente, a Rin não sofreu maiores danos. Eles a sedaram para poder examiná-la, mas ela deve acordar dentro de uma meia hora, e então você pode vê-la...

- E o bebê?

A pergunta pairou no ar por dois intermináveis segundos, aumentando a certeza que as explicações de Inu Yasha já haviam dado.

- Ela abortou... Sinto muito, Sesshoumaru – O outro se deixou cair sobre a poltrona, despedaçado – Quando ela chegou aqui, já havia... A equipe não pôde fazer nada.

- Rin já sabe? – Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos vermelhos para o irmão – Contaram a ela?

- Não – Inu Yasha pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Sesshoumaru. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, o vira tão arrasado – Rin estava inconsciente, quando chegou. – Um som alto e agudo foi ouvido, e Inu Yasha curvou-se para mexer em um pequeno aparelho no cinto – Oh, eu pedi para me biparem, quando houvessem terminado de examiná-la... Vou ver em que quarto ela ficou, só um minuto.

O jovem médico se dirigiu ao balcão, de onde a atendente lançava olhares temerosos para Sesshoumaru, e consultou com ela a informação referente à cunhada. Em seguida, retornou para o lugar onde seu irmão permanecia sentado, com o rosto entre as mãos.

- 32B, é por aqui – Inu Yasha o guiou por um corredor, depois subiram até o terceiro andar do complexo, e cruzaram algumas portas. Sesshoumaru não via absolutamente nada à sua volta. – É esse quarto, Sesshoumaru – Ele disse, diante de uma porta de madeira – Ela ainda está desacordada, mas eu vou conversar com o responsável, e dar um jeito pra você entrar, está bem? Espere aqui.

- Obrigado.

Inu Yasha desapareceu por alguns instantes. Sesshoumaru hesitou várias vezes diante da porta; não estava bem certo do que o estava esperando. Imaginou, de repente, o quartinho no apartamento dos dois, já completamente preparado para abrigar a criança que agora não mais existia. Rin havia dito que era bobagem fazer tudo aquilo, já que ela estava com apenas quatro meses de gestação, mas ele insistira. Sempre planejando todas as coisas em sua vida com total antecedência, com total controle... Até que o inesperado o atingisse daquela forma.

Antes que ele precisasse hesitar uma vez mais, Inu Yasha retornou, sorrindo complacentemente.

- Está tudo certo, você pode entrar... – Inu Yasha abriu a porta do quarto, o que foi ótimo, já que Sesshoumaru talvez não conseguisse fazê-lo – Quando ela acordar... Lembre-se que ela está se recuperando, está bem? Procure não deixar que ela se agite demais, e chame a enfermeira assim que for possível, para tirar a pressão e a temperatura.

Sesshoumaru avançou dois passos, e abraçou o irmão mais novo. Inu Yasha teve um sobressalto; sabia que seu irmão não era dado a manifestações de afeto – ainda mais tratando-se dele – e a atitude realmente o pegou desprevenido. Ele retribuiu o abraço.

- Obrigado. Por tudo.

- Sinto muito pelo bebê... – Ele disse, quando se separaram – Vou passar aqui, antes de ir pra casa, pra saber como a Rin está... Até logo.

Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto, olhando imediatamente para a esposa, deitada na cama. Ela parecia a mesma, não havia nada de errado, nenhuma marca visível, nenhum indício de que acabara de ser atropelada. Não fosse a bolsa de soro ao lado da cama, que a estava alimentando, e a palidez de seus lábios, ele poderia dizer que ela apenas dormia.

Uma mirada rápida na altura do estômago dela o lembrou que o útero estava agora vazio. Como Rin reagiria quando soubesse que o filho deles morrera? Sesshoumaru afagou-lhe os cabelos e a beijou levemente na boca. Então ele se sentou na poltrona reservada aos acompanhantes e chorou. Chorou a morte do filho, chorou com o fato de que Rin poderia ter morrido, chorou pela dor que _ela_ sentiria ao acordar e descobrir o que havia acontecido.

**...**

Olhos abertos. Rin demorou a tomar consciência do ambiente ao seu redor. Tentou se mover, mas sentiu que boa parte do seu corpo estava dormente. Correu os olhos pelo lugar, com a vista um tanto quanto nublada, tentando entender aonde estava e o que tinha acontecido. Seus pensamentos eram lentos, sem sentido, e ela tentava associar o que via com algum lugar familiar. Foi quando sentiu um toque morno e leve em sua testa. Ela olhou para cima, era Sesshoumaru.

– Está me ouvindo? – Ele sorria um pouco, mas ela podia ver que estava preocupado, e mais; podia ver que tinha chorado recentemente.

– Sim... O que aconteceu...? – Aos poucos ela voltava a sentir os dedos, as pernas, a agulha penetrando as costas de sua mão esquerda, o gosto esquisito do soro em sua língua –...Estamos no hospital?

– Você sofreu um acidente, Rin.

A voz dele era calma, e o olhar, atencioso. Rin via que havia algo de muito errado com ele, Sesshoumaru não costumava demonstrar tristeza, e havia tanta dor tentando escapar por suas expressões, que ela teve vontade de chorar, pelo que quer que fosse que o entristecia.

– Acidente? Mas como foi que... – Então uma sensação nova a invadiu. Algo estava errado; alguma coisa estava faltando. Forçou sua mente a buscar aquilo que sua consciência lhe dizia que ela havia esquecido. Então sentiu o ventre e, antes mesmo que a associação fosse completamente feita, ela já estava aos prantos – O que aconteceu com o bebê? Eu perdi o nosso filho, Sesshoumaru?!

Ele apertou os olhos, tentando não se desesperar. Precisava mantê-la calma, e isso exigia que _ele_ ficasse calmo.

– Sim. Você sofreu um aborto, por causa do choque. Quando a ambulância chegou, já não havia mais como salvar o feto...

- É minha culpa. Nós já estávamos voltando para o escritório e eu... – ela falava pausadamente, apertando as expressões do rosto na busca pelas imagens do que havia acontecido – Eu me lembrei que havia deixado o meu casaco no restaurante. A Sango quis ir comigo, mas eu disse pra ela voltar com as meninas, que eu já ia... Eu estava tão apressada, amor! Tão preocupada em não me atrasar novamente, que me descuidei. Não olhei o que estava fazendo, e agora, por minha culpa, nosso filho está mo...

- Shhh! – Ele a fez calar com um toque em seus lábios – Não é sua culpa, nem de ninguém. Aconteceu, Rin, só isso.

- Mas não é justo – Ela chorava muito – Nós queríamos tanto. _Você_ queria tanto esse filho...

- É, eu queria... – Ela inclinou a cabeça, desviando os olhos dele, e deixou as lágrimas caírem na fronha branca – Mas não pelos motivos que está pensando. Eu queria esse bebê, claro que sim. Eu o queria porque ele era nosso, entende?, seu e meu. E eu vou querer todos os filhos que você me der nessa vida, da mesma maneira que eu queria esse. – Ela olhou para ele, e viu que sorria, apesar de ser um sorriso triste, pesado. Então ele passou a beijá-la levemente nos lábios, intercalando as palavras – E eu não me importo que sejam meninas, meninos, adotivos ou biológicos, desde que eles sejam tão seus quanto meus.

Ela o tocou no rosto, o forçando a se afastar para olhá-la nos olhos.

- Mesmo que eu não possa mais engravidar?

Sesshoumaru a olhou com profundidade, como se fosse capaz de entrar na mente dela pelos olhos, sondá-la, enfrentar seus demônios e dores no lugar dela. Rin sentiu como se ele tivesse o poder de curar as feridas invisíveis com apenas um olhar. Com apenas carinho e promessas.

Ele a afastou levemente na cama, e deitou-se ao lado dela, por cima dos lençóis que a cobriam. Passou o braço por sobre a cabeça de Rin, e ela se aconchegou em seu peito, devagar, ainda esperando uma resposta.

- Isso não vai acontecer, não precisa ter medo. Inu Yasha falou com o médico que te atendeu. Eles ainda não fizeram um exame específico, mas a probabilidade de você não poder mais ter filhos é muito pequena, quase nenhuma – Ele estendeu a mão e tocou a barriga dela através do lençol – Se acontecer, não importa. Eu amo você inteira, Rin, e não apenas o seu útero. Adotamos, se você quiser.

Ela sorriu, ainda chorando, e se agarrou com mais força ao peito dele.

- Só um segundo... – Ele se mexeu, e Rin resmungou quase que inconscientemente – Eu tenho que chamar a enfermeira, pra ela ver você.

- Não, fica aqui mais um pouquinho...

- Você acabou de acordar, Rin. Tem que ser examinada.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas... Você vai ter que sair da cama – Ela o apertou possessivamente – E eu ainda não estou pronta pra encarar tudo sozinha. Não estou pronta pra ficar longe de você, nem um pouco. Por favor.

- Está bem.

Ele voltou a pousar a cabeça no travesseiro. Não disse nada, apenas permaneceu ao lado dela, a abraçando, a ninando. A dor e o vazio poderiam nunca sumir, mas ficavam muito, muito menores, quando eles estavam juntos.

.

Fim

.

**Oi!!!** **Bom, em primeiro lugar, o que vocês acharam???? Sabem MUITO BEM que isso é de extrema importância pra mim - estórias sem leitores não são estórias de verdade.** **Deixem uma review com tudo beeem explicadinho, e eu vou responder por mensagem direta, pra cada um(a).**

**Em segundo lugar, eu queria agradecer a Pammy pela sugestão, inspirada nela, eu escolhi o nome da fanfic.**

**Em terceiro, quero agradecer uma leitora nova, que surgiu do nada e me surpreendeu.** **A Fanzinha leu TODAS as minhas fanfics(Inuyasha) do site, e comentou em todas elas. Obrigada, Flor, me sinto lisongeada. Como não tens conta, tenho que te responder aqui mesmo, ok?**Bom, estou trabalhando simultaneamente em "Correndo Atrás" e "Cala a Boca e me Escuta", e não pretendo abandonar, nem pôr em hiatus, nenhuma delas. Quanto às descrições dos personagens, isso não combina com o meu estilo. Acho que aqueles parágrafos descritivos do tipo "Uma linda garota de 1,70 de altura, cabelos e olhos castanhos, bla bla bla" são meio chatos, e vícios de algumas ficwriters, que acabam viciando as leitoras. Tento descrever mais a personalidade do que a aparência dos meus personagens, e, se algum fator da aparência for relevante, ele vai aparecer escondido no meio da narrativa. Por exemplo, se a personagem tem franja, ao invés de dizer que "Rin usa franja" eu digo que "Rin penteou o cabelo, colocando a franja de lado". É só uma questão de estilo. Obrigada pela sugestão, infelizmente eu já havia decidido pelo nome, quando enviaste a review, mas ele foi anotado, quem sabe em outra one? Bjoooos, e MUITO obrigada por ler as fics!!!

**Então é isso, gente! A próxima já está terminada, faltando apenas digitar**, **então eu acho que devo postar em, no máximo, duas semanas. Ah! Acho que vou começar a estagiar, numa produtora de revistas médicas, então talvez eu tenha pouco tempo pra escrever, daqui em diante... Mas vou me virar em quatro, se for preciso. Amo escrever fanfics, Amo vocês, leitores lindos, e amo as reviews que vocês deixam. até mais!**


	7. A Porta

Oi, amores! Prometi que não levaria muito tempo, certo??? Na verdade, até demorei mais do que planejava, mas foi uma semaninha bem complicada. Espero que não tentem me matar, ao final desta aqui... Boa Leitura!

**A Porta**

_Por Graziela Leon_

.

.

Gritos e resmungos eram facilmente ouvidos, vindos dos apartamentos vizinhos, e da calçada, lá embaixo. Ayame aumentou o volume da televisão.

As mão de Rin tremiam muito e ela tentava, sem ter lá muito sucesso, ocupar a mente com tarefas banais e ignorar o que acontecia à sua volta. Enquanto guardava a louça limpa no armário, um copo escorregou por entre seus dedos, e se espatifou no chão; Rin soltou um palavrão pouco publicável.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! – disse Ayame, impaciente, desligando a televisão – Desse lá e conversa com ele, antes que expulsem nós duas desse prédio, ou pior, chamem a polícia pra prender ele.

Rin virou de costas para a irmã mais velha, tentando demonstrar indiferença.

- Não tenho nada pra falar. Já disse tudo o que devia ao Sesshoumaru – Ela suspirou – Daqui a pouco ele cansa e vai embora...

- "Cansa e vai embora"? Acho que você não está falando do mesmo Sesshoumaru que eu. Antes de conseguir o que quer, nós sabemos muito bem que ele não vai ir embora.

- _RIN!_ – mais uma vez ele gritou por ela. Rin revirou os olhos e saiu da cozinha.

- Então que ele crie raízes na calçada!

Ayame a seguiu até o quarto, onde Rin sentou na cama e agarrou uma almofada.

- Eu pensei que você gostasse do Sesshoumaru.

- É exatamente esse o problema... Eu _gosto_ dele, Ayame.

- E que mal há nisso?!

- Não é o que eu quero pra minha vida! – Rin passou a caminhar pelo quarto, gesticulando abertamente – Eu não quero ficar presa a um cara, depender dele pra viver, e todas essas baboseiras românticas! Se ficar com ele, em dois anos eu vou estar casada, assando bolos e vendo novela.

Ayame não respondeu. Deu as costas a Rin, saiu do quarto e alcançou o interfone, ao lado da porta da sala.

- Pode subir, Sesshoumaru – Ela disse, apertando o botão que abria a porta do prédio.

- _Obrigado_ – o aparelho respondeu.

Rin correu para a pequena sala de estar, descalça e enraivecida, e encarou a irmã.

- O quê pensa que está fazendo?!

- Você vai dizer ao Sesshoumaru as coisas que acabou de dizer pra mim. Então eu espero que ele perceba a grande idiota que você é, saia daqui e encontre uma garota que o mereça e valorize. Oh, claro! Aí eu vou ter uma longa e tranqüila noite de sono!

Rin iria retrucar, mas as batidas na porta não permitiram. Tentou fugir; Ayame, entretanto, a segurou firmemente pelo braço.

- Vai falar com ele – Disse, pausada e ameaçadoramente, antes de abrir a porta.

Sesshoumaru não estava com a sua melhor aparência; tinha as roupas amarrotadas e o rosto demonstrava cansaço. No entanto, ele pareceu iluminar-se imediatamente ao ver Rin.

- Vou deixar você conversarem – Ayame bateu a porta da frente e sumiu, em direção ao quarto.

- Rin, o que aconteceu? Eu... – ele suspirou – Eu não entendi absolutamente nada.

Rin riu dele.

- Pra um cara inteligente, você é bem lerdo, sabia? – Ela o contornou e abriu a porta, a segurando aberta – Eu vou explicar: hoje mais cedo eu fui te procurar pra terminar o nosso namoro, entendeu? Acabou, já era! Agora pode ir.

Ele ignorou a porta aberta, deu meia volta e se sentou no sofá, ainda encarando Rin.

- Pode me explicar os motivos disso? – ele perguntou, sério – ou é um tipo de "teste do relacionamento"? Sei lá, uma dessas bobagens que vocês lêem nas revistas...

- "Teste"?! – Ela sorriu e foi sentar-se de frente para ele – É tão difícil assim de aceitar que eu simplesmente não te quero mais? Nunca pensei que fosse tão pretensioso.

- Rin, porque está...?

- Olha só – ela o interrompeu – já que quer saber de "motivos", eu falo pra você – Rin suspirou, mostrando impaciência, e penteou os cabelos com os dedos – Eu cansei disso tudo! Cansei de você, dessa mesmice, da rotina...Todas as minhas amigas estão solteiras; elas saem à noite, se divertem, ficam com quem quiserem. E eu? Eu fico aqui, presa a você, a esse namoro chato. Cansei. Ponto final. – Então ela sorriu para ele – Você é um cara legal, Sesshoumaru. Sério, você é! Mas eu sou jovem demais pra assumir compromissos. Acho que sou jovem demais pra você.

Ele a fitava, ainda sério, inerte. Levou alguns segundos para reagir, como se custasse a acreditar nas coisas que ouvira. Então ele ficou em pé, sem alterar sua expressão.

- Tem razão. Você é muito nova pra mim. – Ele passou por ela e foi em direção à porta de saída, então parou, virando-se para olhá-la – É uma pena, sabia? Acho que eu estava começando a te amar.

Sesshoumaru virou as costas e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Conhecendo-o, Rin sabia que ele não voltaria, não a procuraria e nem perguntaria mais por ela; nunca, nunca, nunca mais. Mil vezes "nunca mais".

Ela caminhou até a porta e espiou pelo olho-mágico. Muito tarde; o hall estava vazio. Sentou-se no chão, as costas escoradas na porta fechada, e se deixou sentir o vazio que vinha da ausência dele. Rin chorou.

- Oh, Graças a Deus! – Ayame praticamente gritou, entrando na sala – Ainda existe esperança de que você não seja assim tão fútil quanto parece. Mentiu pra ele, não foi?

Rin a olhou com raiva, e limpou o rosto vermelho nervosamente com as mãos.

- Você não tem nada...

- Ah, deixe de ser estúpida! – A mais velha a interrompeu – Não estaria chorando por ele se realmente pensasse aquelas coisas. Você gosta dele, mais do que consegue admitir – Sentou-se no chão, ao lado de Rin – E sim, se alguma coisa te incomoda ou te perturba, Rin, é claro que tem a ver comigo.

Rin escondeu o rosto e tentou conter os soluços. Ao cabo de dois minutos, mais calma, ela olhou para Ayame e, não conseguindo encará-la, passou a observar as próprias mãos, enquanto torcia os dedos umedecidos.

- Eu acordei hoje de manhã – ela disse, intercalando as palavras com fungadas chorosas – e descobri que estava apaixonada por ele, Amy. Totalmente apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru.

- Oh, certo... Deve ser realmente horrível se apaixonar por um cara lindo, inteligente, atencioso e que, vejam só!, é _seu namorado_.

Rin apertou fortemente as pálpebras, e mais lágrimas escorreram pela trilha larga, úmida e indefinida formada em seu rosto. Ela tentou fazer com que as mãos parassem quietas sobre os joelhos, mas sem sucesso; todo o seu corpo tremia.

- Você não vê? Nunca daria certo! – Ela respirou fundo e criou coragem para encarar a irmã – Eu sou só uma garota, Amy. Comum, sem-graça, dispensável... Mais dia, menos dia, e ele ia acabar se cansando de mim. Eu prefiro perder o Sesshoumaru agora do que... Sei lá! Do que quando isso for insuportável, entende? Eu não agüentaria se _ele_ me deixasse. – Ela começou a se levantar, apoiando-se um pouco no chão e um pouco na porta – Se eu continuasse, a ausência dele me despedaçaria, mais tarde. Consigo sobreviver a ela, agora.

Rin limpou o rosto com as mãos e, as mãos, no short. Sorriu para Ayame e deu o primeiro passo em direção ao quarto. Não conseguiu dar o segundo; a irmã lhe segurava o pulso com tanta força que cinco marcas arroxeadas seriam perfeitamente visíveis pela manhã.

Ayame se ergueu de um salto, e ficou quase cara-a-cara com Rin. "Quase" por a outra ser visivelmente mais alta que ela. Ayame ria, mas Rin não pôde identificar se era sarcasmo, deboche ou divertimento verdadeiro.

- Ao menos tem idéia de quantas mulheres no mundo dariam tudo o que têm por um homem como o Sesshoumaru*****? – Rin ameaçou replicar, mas foi calada com um "Shh!", ríspido – Eu pensei que você era fútil, mas é só uma idiota. O quê pretende da vida, irmãzinha? Vai terminar um relacionamento toda a vez que ficar mais sério, ou simplesmente se envolver apenas com imbecis, por medo que um cara interessante acabe "se cansando de você"?!

- Droga, Ayame! Não foi isso que eu disse! – Rin estava aos prantos novamente.

- Sabe qual é o seu problema, Rin? Você é medrosa. – A mais nova não a encarava – Tem tanto medo de ser infeliz que acaba afastando qualquer chance de felicidade que surge na sua frente. Por medo de expor seus sentimentos e ser magoada, acabou de magoar um cara que te amava. Que _realmente_ te amava.

- Já acabou?t – Rin puxava o braço, muito irritada.

- Só mais uma coisa: - Ayame apontou o indicador para o rosto de Rin – Quando você entender que não é mais uma adolescente e que, no momento em que o deixou sair por aquela porta, cometeu a maior estupidez da sua vida, talvez seja tarde demais para ter ele de volta. Será que vai conseguir sobreviver a isso?

...

Ayame se revirou na cama por algum tempo, inquieta, irritada, até ser vencida pelo sono.

Sesshoumaru caminhou sozinho pelas ruas, sem rumo certo. Ele tentava organizar os pensamentos, buscar algum sentido em tudo o que havia escutado. Entrou em um bar qualquer, e lá dentro conheceu uma garota chamada Kagome. Eles conversaram, riram e trocaram telefones.

Rin chorou a noite inteira. E se arrependeu por muito, muito tempo.

...

"_Quando eu era menino, falava e agia como menino. Agora que sou homem, desisti das coisas de menino"_

Paulo de Tarso, aos Coríntios

...

Fim

*****Essa é a mais pura verdade! Eu sou uma dessas mulheres...

**Dedicado a todas as pessoas que já levaram um pé-na-bunda completamente sem motivo. E, principalmente, àquelas que superaram isso, e deram a volta por cima.**

**Há algum tempo que eu queria fazer algo assim, com uma Rin meio "malvada", que desprezasse o Sesshoumaru, et al... No fim das contas, eu não consegui, exatamente. Mas, quem sabe na próxima, hun? Enfim, obrigada a todos que leram, e MUITO MAIS obrigada a todos os que vão me deixr aquele super review, desabafando, contando seus problemas, xingando, etc, etc... Me usem como analista!!!!!**

**Babies, vocês são minha motivação, sabem, neah? Espero os comentários - beeeem detalhados, por favor. Próxima one em processo de concepção. Essa sim, prometo, vai ser linda, fofa e FELIZ! Baseando-se no amor da minha vida [Watashi no Himitsu], e em coisas nossas.**

**ps: Sobre o título - **Não sabia que nome dar, então fui reler a fic, e percebi que a porta era um elemento MUITO presente, em toda a narrativa, marcando "fases" e "decisões" dos personagens. Uma metáfora para "passagem", "transição", "saída", "retorno".**  
**

**XOXO!  
**


	8. Carta

**Nova oneshot, que foi terminada ontem, em uma noite de insônia. Diabéticos, um aviso: Contém altas quantidades de açúcar – depois não digam que eu não avisei! Título estúpido, eu sei, mas não pude pensar em nada melhor... Se achar outro, eu troco, depois.**

**Carta**

"It's got my name on it  
And it's just waiting there for me"  
(James Morrison – The letter)

Ele estava ali. Sentado, me olhando... Lindo, de um jeito que só ele sabia ser. _Meu,_ de um jeito que só ele _podia_ ser. E eu tinha toda a sua atenção.

- Quer que eu comece?

Minhas mãos estavam tão suadas que eu tinha medo que a folha de papel se desfizesse por entre meus dedos. Oh, e as minhas pernas tremiam como se fossem duas canas, estaqueadas, no meio de um temporal. Timidez; um grande defeito.

- Por favor.

Ele quase sorria, com tanto charme que talvez fosse possível de se colocar em uma garrafa. Uma voz ligeiramente insegura escapou de algum lugar do meu subconsciente, pra me dizer que ele ria _de mim_, e o quão ridícula eu era por me prestar àquilo.

- Você, ahn... – A folha foi da minha direita para a esquerda e para a direita de novo; mãos trêmulas, papel amassado, e uma sensação horrível no meu estômago. – Não prefere, bem, não prefere ler isso aqui você mesmo? É que eu acho melhor, sabe?, mais rápido, e eu sou tão atrapalhada, meu Deus... Posso começar a tossir, ou gaguejar ou, sei lá!, engolir minha própria língua...

Eu ri de nervoso, me sentindo um pouco mais estúpida a cada palavra que dizia. Ele esticou as pernas e abriu os braços, respirando profundamente. Era uma maneira de me mostrar o quanto _ele_ se sentia à vontade no meu sofá, e também que não pretendia mudar nem de posição, nem de situação.

- Eu gosto do som da sua voz. É uma excelente oradora – Ele sorriu, e eu estremeci. Como alguém podia ser tão assustador e reconfortante ao mesmo tempo?! – Além do que, foi _você_ quem escreveu, é justo que _você_ leia.

Dei um suspiro resignado e ajeitei atrás da orelha a mesma mecha teimosa de cabelo, três vezes. Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça para o lado, ainda sorrindo. Ele não costuma sorrir com muita freqüência, mas acho que a minha timidez lhe parecia engraçada. "Bonitinha".

- Tá bom, mas, olha... – Eu parei, tentando organizar minhas idéias e soar com um pouco de coerência – Quando eu escrevi isso eu nem te conhecia ainda, sequer imaginava que nós íamos... Enfim, que você algum dia ia ler essas coisas, então...

- Tudo bem, Rin – Ele disse em tom conciliador, como quem não quer contrariar uma psicopata. Fiquei imaginando o quão histérica eu não devia ter soado.

Respirei profundamente, como se meus pulmões esperassem encontrar algum tipo poderoso de calmante espalhado pelo ar da sala.. Agora já era tarde demais pra fugir; Sesshoumaru era teimoso, e nunca voltava atrás, depois de pôr uma idéia naquela cabeça dura e linda. Comecei a ler a bendita carta antes que acabasse falando alguma idiotice na tentativa de me justificar.

- "_Sinto a tua falta  
Bem, na verdade, não. Porque 'sentir falta' não é nada. 'Sentir falta' é superficial demais, pouco demais, incompleto e inadequado. 'Sentir falta' não significa nada além do que perceber que algo não está no lugar em que deveria – no seu lugar de sempre. Viu só? Tudo errado.  
Porque 'perceber' é automático, instintivo, cognitivo. Porque 'algo' pode ser qualquer coisa, banal, sem importância. Porque o teu 'lugar de sempre' __nunca__ foi aqui comigo.  
Assim sendo, acho que padeço da tua ausência; como uma doença, a tua ausência me cerca, me debilita, me derruba. Me lembra a todo o instante que tu não estás comigo, que ninguém nos associa um ao outro, que eu não posso, simplesmente, correr pra te encontrar, se eu sentir vontade – e, Deus!, como eu sinto.  
Padecer que lembra martírio, tortura, mal; sofrer de dor insuportável. Ausência que é bem mais que a não-presença. Ausência é vácuo, um buraco vazio no espaço. Tua ausência é precipício._

_Eu tenho medo. Tenho medo que essa dor me mate, mas não por medo da morte. Meu medo é morrer sem ver – sem realmente ver – meu rosto refletido nos teus olhos luminosos."_*

Continuei olhando fixamente para o papel, quando terminei de ler. Eu tinha medo de erguer os olhos para ele e ver alguma coisa que pudesse me machucar, como desdém ou divertimento. Foi preciso reunir toda a coragem que eu tinha, e creio que um pouco da que estava guardada pro futuro, pra que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, e mais precisamente, alguma coisa que me expusesse por completo.

Mas, quando eu o olhei, só o que vi foi admiração. Ou mais, um certo deslumbramento que por pouco, por bem pouco mesmo, não me fez esquecer o discurso que se formava na minha cabeça. Ele me olhava como se eu fosse a pessoa mais importante do mundo.

- Eu escrevia essas cartas porque, desde sempre, acho, eu me sentia apaixonada por alguém. Só que, por mais que eu olhasse à minha volta, eu nunca achava esse alguém pra quem as escrevia.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- "Cartas"?! Tem mais?

Eu ri, me sentindo meio boba mas, por incrível que pareça, não envergonhada. Acho que sempre me sentiria boba, ao olhar para ele.

- Muitas. Essa aqui é a minha favorita, mas não a única. Algumas são patéticas, outras são deprimentes, e tem umas bem bonitinhas... E algumas delas têm o seu nome no destinatário.

Então ele sorriu. O sorriso tão raro que eu amava, com uma mistura de surpresa, convencimento e charme, dando um resultado irresistível que eu tinha o privilégio de ser uma das poucas pessoas a presenciar.

- O _meu_ nome?

Eu assenti levemente, me sentindo um pouco dona-da-situação, mas nem por isso menos exposta. É que o jeito "convencido" dele me deixava muito lisonjeada.

- Eu me sentia apaixonada e, embora não soubesse por quem, eu tinha certeza absoluta de que iria encontrá-lo e, se não encontrasse, ele me encontraria. Dificilmente eu me envolvia com algum garoto porque, por mais doido que possa parecer, eu me sentia meio que... _comprometida_ com "ele" – Eu ri, e senti minhas bochechas queimando por antecipação – E, quando te vi pela primeira vez, no aniversário do seu irmão, eu soube que "ele" era você. Todas as cartas eram pra você. – Passei a mexer no meu cabelo e passear os olhos pela sala, quebrando o feitiço que me prendi àqueles olhos dourados – Sei que você deve estar me achando boba e infantil, mas eu tinha que...

Então ele me puxou pelo pulso, me fazendo cair em seu colo. Me ajeitou entre os braços, acariciou meu cabelo e disse, olhando nos meus olhos, as coisas que esperei a minha vida inteira pra escutar.

- Eu gosto de você justamente porque é sonhadora e avoadinha. Não há nada nesse mundo que pague o brilho que eu vejo no seu rosto, quando fala as coisas que sente. Nada disso parece bobagem pra mim, e esteja _muito_ certa de que, se você não tivesse me encontrado, eu encontraria você, de qualquer jeito.

Então ele me beijou, uma, duas, incontáveis vezes, e nós passamos a tarde inteira juntos, conversando frivolidades, rindo e nos beijando.

Foi nesse dia que eu comecei a compreender algumas coisas. Quando eu era mais nova, enquanto as outras meninas saíam pra se divertir e "colecionar" garotos, eu ficava escrevendo as minhas cartas bobas e sonhando com alguém que – a razão gritava pra mim – possivelmente nem existia.

Mas, sabe de uma coisa?, eu acho que às vezes vale a pena sonhar como uma garotinha bobona e sonhadora. Por quê? Bem, porque o cara mais incrível que eu já vi na vida escolheu uma garotinha boba e sonhadora, e justo a mais sem-graça das garotinhas bobas: eu. Porque eu _já_ tenho vinte e três anos, e ele é meu primeiro namorado. Porque eu _só_ tenho vinte e três anos, e sei que ele vai ser meu único namorado.

É. Coisas boas acontecem com as garotas que sabem esperar por elas.

Fim

*** Essa carta é minha, e foi escrita para alguém especial. Podem imaginar o quanto significa pra mim compartilhar algo tão pessoal? Fiz isso porque amo vocês, amo escrever, e porque temos um laço de amizade estranho e incomum.**

**Não pude evitar de por um pequeno trecho de uma música do Jamie Morrison. A tradução aproximada é: "Ela (a carta) tem o meu nome escrito, e está lá, esperando por mim".**

**Reviews me fazem feliz!!!**

**XOXO**


	9. Felizes para Sempre

**Oi, amores! Desculpem pela demora, fiquei mais de seis meses sem postar nada, que vergonha.**

**Essa one surgiu na minha cabeça durante as férias, e a escrevi há dois dias. Espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

**.**

**Felizes para sempre**

.

O burburinho de conversas e o farfalhar de vestidos era tão alto que quase não dava pra ouvir meus próprios pensamentos.

Não lembro se estava calor, mas sei que eu suava dentro daquele terno. Olhei para o lado e meu irmão sorriu pra mim. Por um momento eu me senti culpado; como eu podia estar de tão mau-humor se ele também estava parado na frente do altar, esperando como eu, e parecia tão entusiasmado?

Não que Inu Yasha precisasse de motivos muito fortes para ficar de bom-humor, assim como eu não preciso de muitos pra me irritar.

Houve uma certar agitação do lado de fora, e o organista posicionou as mãos sobre o teclado. As pessoas imediatamente pararam de falar, virando o pescoço como aves de rapina para a porta da igreja.

Ao som das primeiras notas, uma garotinha atravessou, solitária, a nave da igreja, jogando pétalas no chão e se exibindo em seu vestido de babados.

Então eu a vi, e o mundo inteiro parou de girar – e de existir. Conduzida pelo pai, em um vestido impecavelmente branco, Rin roubou meu fôlego. Trazia no rosto aquele mesmo sorriso apaixonado que me dedicara durante toda a adolescência. Olhei para o meu irmão, ao meu lado, e percebi que ele estava tão hipnotizado quanto eu. Todos, aliás, pareciam encantados por ela, a olhando como se fosse um anjo, uma aparição.

Me apaixonei por ela naquele instante, enquanto era conduzida na minha direção, e percebi que a havia amado desde sempre.

Rin me amava. Eu sempre soube, pela forma como ela olhava pra mim, como dizia meu nome, como sorria quando eu estava por perto, e me procurava com os cantos dos olhos. E sempre busquei deixar claro que não compartilhava seus sentimentos. A queria como minha amiga, como a uma irmãzinha.

Fiquei até mesmo aliviado quando ela e meu irmão engataram um namoro morno. Em algum momento, entre as minhas recusas, Inu Yasha surgiu oferecendo consolo, e eles se encontraram de uma forma que não compreendo.

E era estranho ver Rin sendo entregue pela mão a Inu Yasha. Era estranho que o sorriso apaixonado não fosse direcionado a mim. Estranho imaginar que ela se casava com meu próprio irmão apenas para me esquecer, e que eu era o padrinho do casamento.

Olhando absorto para Rin, não me dei conta do sermão, não me dei conta da troca de votos. Só pensava que era linda, que a amava e no quanto ela devia estar despedaçada por dentro, casando-se com o irmão errado. Tentei achar uma forma de impedir aquela maluquice sem acabar com os sonhos do meu irmão. Rin me amava, inferno!, só seria infeliz casando-se com Inu Yasha.

— Sesshoumaru — Meu irmão sussurrou, impaciente — As alianças! — ele deu um risinho nervoso — Diga que trouxe as alianças…

A caixinha no bolso do meu terno pareceu, de repente, pesar uns cinco quilos. Eu a entreguei a ele como se queimasse entre os meus dedos.

Olhei para Rin, tentando mostrar a ela que a apoiaria se ela corresse porta afora. Tentando ver se ela tinha alguma ideia do que fazer, tentando dar a ela um sinal de que eu estava ao seu lado, que correspondia, enfim, seus sentimentos. Mas os olhos de Rin não me encontraram. Ela olhava, inexpressiva, a mão de Inu Yasha segurando a dela.

Eu quis gritar de desespero. Precisava dizer a ela que a amava, que ela devia parar aquilo tudo, que não devia se casar com ele.

Os convidados aplaudiram em pé ao "senhor e senhora Inu Yasha Taisho", e doeu ver Rin ser levada pelo braço de outro homem. Ela devia estar tão infeliz...

Pouco antes de os dois cruzarem a porta da igreja, ela olhou por sobre o ombro. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, nossos olhares se encontraram, e Rin sorriu pra mim.

Então eu finalmente compreendi. Aquele já não era o sorriso de devoção que Rin sempre me dedicara, tampouco um sorriso triste de quem olha para seu amor impossível. Era um sorriso sincero e radiante, e me fez em pedaços. Ele me dizia: "Fique tranquilo, eu já não te amo".

.

Fim

.

**Imagino que o título não tenha agradado muito – nem eu mesma gostei – mas foi o que melhor me pareceu colocar.**

**Quanto ao Sesshoumaru, vocês devem estar com peninha dele, né? Mas eu não acredito que ele realmente a amasse, como pensava. Foi só a percepção de que ela já não estaria disponível que o fez "perceber que a amava". Ver que ela encontrou outro cara, que estava feliz e não rastejava mais aos pés dele.**

**Sei que é cruel, mas tem MUITA gente que se comporta assim, tanto homens quanto mulheres. Gente que só está feliz se tiver toda a atenção disponível para si.**

**Estou numa fase de muita narração em primeira pessoa, então, se se tornar enjoativo ou repetitivo, por favor me xinguem.**

**Reviews me fazem feliz!**

**XOXO**


End file.
